


Stages

by StanfouQueen



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StanfouQueen/pseuds/StanfouQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say there are five stages of grief. This is a set of five drabbles set around how House would handle losing Wilson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Denial

House frowns as he looks at the board. _Dark urine, malaise, loin pain, anemia._..

"It's Renal Cell Carcinoma," House announces finally. "Get Wilson to perform a biopsy."

Chase coughs awkwardly. House glares at him and demands, "What?"

"House..." Chase is trying to be gentle.

House growls, "Spit it out already!"

"House... Wilson isn't here, remember?" Chase asks in an annoyingly soft voice. "He was in a car crash. He didn't make it."

House bites his lip to stop his sarcastic response.

Wilson doesn't like him lashing out at everyone, and if he says anything, Wilson will give him hell later.


	2. Anger

He stands in front of Wilson's grave, hands clenched into fists. Cuddy had sent him home because he'd almost hit Chase with his cane.

Instead of going home, he'd come here.

He glares at the stone for several seconds. _In loving memory of James Wilson._

It's all bullshit. He was the one who loved him-

"GODDAMN IT WILSON, DIDN'T I TELL YOU THAT WITHOUT YOU I'D BE ALONE!" He roars, kicking the grave with his bad foot.

The pain makes him focus, and now he feels angry at himself. He'd never said anything, and House has only himself to blame.


	3. Bargaining

House doesn't cry.

But his eyes and vocal cords didn't get the message.

He's sobbing, because he wants, he _needs_ , to touch Wilson again.

But Wilson isn't at his side. He's in the ground, decomposing, probably a skeleton by now.

He buries his face in a pillow- not just any pillow, _Wilson's_ pillow, which still smells like him- letting it absorb his tears and screams of anguish.

"I'll give my entire good leg, I'll give anything and everything I have in the world, I'll even stop being an asshole! I don't care- just let me have Wilson back!" He wails.


	4. Depression

House stands at the rail, contemplating the distance from the balcony to the ground. If he jumps, it'll kill him...

Wilson wouldn't want this. Wilson would want him to mourn, but not let grief consume him.

But House doesn't think he can live without Wilson; the last three months have been unbearable.

House starts to climb the rail, deciding to jump.

"Don't jump, House!" Cuddy shouts suddenly, running onto the balcony.

"Not a step closer!" House yells. "I mean it, Cuddy!"

"House, please!" She begs.

House rests on the rail, ready to jump when Cuddy's words fail to assuage him.


	5. Acceptance

"Wilson loved you, House," Cuddy says.

House whispers, brokenly, "It doesn't matter. He's gone where I can't follow- I'm never going to get him back."

Cuddy bites her lip. "House... You'll laugh at me, but if you love him, you still have him."

Before this, House would have laughed. But he's not the same person anymore.

House closes his eyes, thinking about the man he loves so much.

Finally, he decides not to jump- the first, and last, gift he's ever given to the selfless Wilson.

"I love you," House whispers, looking skyward.

He climbs off the railing.

"Goodbye, Wilson."


End file.
